


Scent of my Nest

by TiBun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Nesting Clint Barton, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Verse, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes, WinterHawk Big Bang, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Bucky is not the same flirty alpha he had been before he left for war, and he isn't quite sure how to handle his attraction to the team's archer. Clint always manages to forget to keep track of his heat cycle, so when he finds himself in preheat one morning, he's left scrambling to get ready for his heat. Normally, he'd use something of Nat's as a calming scent in his nest, but his growing crush on Bucky leaves him hesitating on how to scent his nest.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Big Bang 2020





	Scent of my Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo fill: Nesting.
> 
> Artist: MK https://misterknife.tumblr.com/

“You are, without a doubt, the single most ridiculous omega I have ever met.” Tony said bluntly as he grabbed a blue throw pillow that was embroidered with little gold stars all over it and tucked it into the corner of the couch behind him where he felt the spot was bare.

“I’m sorry, but have you met _Tony Stark_?” Clint Barton retorted, reaching past Tony to grab the pillow and move it back to where it had been tucked in the wall of some fluffy blankets surrounding the two and giving it a fond pat as if to tell it to stay. 

It wouldn’t. Tony would undoubtedly move it back to the corner of the little nest they had constructed together on the couch of the common living area of Avengers Tower.

Being the only two omegas in the group of superheroes known as the Avengers, it was common that they’d curl up together for some platonic cuddling in a small nest. However, they both had particular nesting styles that didn’t always blend together well, and they often ended up fighting over the placement of a pillow or two.

“I _have_ met me, and I dare say, I’m fabulous.” Tony grinned, poking Clint in the side.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not a ridiculous drama king.” Clint pointed out.

“That’s all called presentation. Besides, I’m not the one pining so hard after an alpha that you whimper when said alpha is away from the tower for more than a day. Just go invite him into your next heat nest already!”

Clint felt his face heat up, “Just because you can be so blunt about that kind of thing doesn’t mean I can!”

“Sure you _can_. You just don’t want to.”

“He isn’t interested in me, Tony.”

Tony sighed and leaned back in the nest, “You don’t know that until you actually talk to him about it, Cupid. You can’t just shoot him in the ass with one of your specialty arrows and hope for the best.”

“It was his upper thigh, and he jumped in the way of my arrow _after_ I’d already released it.” Clint insisted, curling into Tony with his arms around his hips.

“So you claim.” Tony gave a wide grin and made a move for the star pillow once again. “You still shot his ass.”

“ _Thigh_.”

“Whatever.” Tony tucked the pillow back in the corner before turning his eyes on Clint, “Still, I can’t say I know the guy very well, but he is Steve’s best friend, and from what I know about their relationship is that Barnes is _not_ the oblivious one of the two. He most definitely has probably picked up on your little crush. You aren’t very good at hiding it, you know?”

“What do you mean? I’m great at hiding things! I’m a damn superspy, remember?”

“Clint, every time you meet his gaze you _flood_ the room with the scent of omegan desire.”

“I do not! I take scent dampeners like any good assassin! Can’t have my scent giving away my position, you know.”

Tony shrugged, “Just saying, your attraction to Barnes isn’t much of a secret.”

“If it’s not a secret and if he knows, then it’s obvious he isn’t interested as he hasn’t made even a single move.” Clint stated, “Therefore it’d only be foolish for me to try saying something. Besides, I’m not one of those cute tiny defenseless omegas that alphas like.”

“Neither am I, but I still caught a keeper.”

“You’re a rich moneybags omega. I’m just a loser with a bow.”

Tony groaned, “This is why you’re ridiculous.”

“I’m going to take out my aids if you keep calling me that.”

“Fine, you’re preposterous.”

“I hate you.” Clint said, leaning over to make a grab for the star pillow.

“No you don’t. Come here. You were the one who wanted some nesting time.” Tony said, grabbing Clint and pulling him back down so that they were laying in the nest together.

“You were the one. You miss Steve.” Clint argued.

Tony’s alpha had led Nat and Bucky on a mission up to some place in Canada where some trouble was reported to be brewing, and the small group had been gone for a week and a half, and Tony was getting clingy as his heat had happened during their time away on mission. The mated omega hated spending his heats alone without Steve.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, just cuddle.” Tony said, running his fingers through Clint’s short hair.

Sighing, the blond allowed himself to settle in, breathing in the scent of the other omega with a slight undertone of the alpha that was bonded to him.

“You know, it’s okay to admit you’re feeling the start of mate sickness, Tony.” Clint said after a while, “Especially after a heat alone.”

Tony hummed, “Only if it’s okay for you to admit you’re a horny little omega that gets wet just by thinking of that grumpy panda.”

“I do not get wet every time I think of him! And he’s more a sad panda than a grumpy one!”

“Mm, still a panda.”

Clint chuckled, “...Yeah, still a panda. Better than your puppy alpha.”

“No alpha’s better than my puppy alpha.” Tony smirked.

“My real puppy’s better than your puppy alpha. Lucky!” Clint snapped his fingers to get the lab’s attention where he was curled up in front of the TV. The dog stretched and trotted closer, hopping up into the nest and curling up on the omegas’ legs. “Good boy!” Clint cooed, petting his dog.

“I thought we agreed to no pets in the nest.”

“You can’t deny this cutie puppy, can you?” Clint pouted.

“He’s not a puppy.”

“All dogs are puppies!”

Tony sighed and gave in. “As long as the star pillow stays where I put it, you can have your mutt.”

“You love him, and you know it!”

“I’m more of a cat person, and you know it.”

“Heathen!”

“Your dream alpha’s a cat person, you know. He even has a cat!” Tony gestured over to the windows where said cat was curled up in the sun.

“Everybody has their flaws.” Clint shrugged. He liked cats well enough, but he definitely preferred dogs.

“That’s Barnes’ flaw? The fact he prefers cats over dogs?”

“Yup.” Clint said, popping the ‘P’.

“Not, you know, the whole history of being a brainwashed evil assassin?”

Clint shrugged, “I was an assassin, I’ve done some crimes I regret, and I’ve been brainwashed by a baddie who made me do his evil bidding before. Really can’t be a deal breaker with me.”

“He’s old enough to be your grandfather.”

“That wasn’t a deal breaker for you with Stevie-poo. Why should it be for me?”

“Did you just call my alpha ‘ _Stevie-poo_ ’?” Tony gasped.

“Sure did.”

“But _I’m_ the one that hands out the nicknames!”

“Usually, yeah. But you don’t have a monopoly on it.” Clint snickered back.

“Sacrilege.” Tony said, flicking at Clint’s nose which only made him laugh harder. 

The two omegas fell into a comfortable silence, simply cuddling together and turning their attention to the TV which was tuned in to a marathon of _Gargoyles_.

A few episodes later, Clint found himself drifting off, his eyes closing as he used Tony’s shoulder as a pillow, and he was pretty sure Tony was fiddling around with his phone or tablet.

“Just look how cute my two favorite omegas are!” Nat said suddenly, leaning over the back of the couch to hover over them with a subtle smirk.

Tony yelped in surprise and dropped his tablet, which landed on Clint’s cheek and nose, causing him to yelp and sit up.

“Ow! Tony!” Clint rubbed his nose.

“Not my fault!” Tony insisted, “I didn’t expect—wait, why are you here? I thought…” he looked at Nat.

“We finished up early.” Steve’s voice said from the doorway.

“Steve!” Tony flailed as he flopped ungracefully out of the nest, a blanket caught around his ankle, and ran to bury himself in his alpha’s arms.

Clint watched the couple reunite; the genius omega unashamed to show the world just how much he missed his alpha now that he was back, as he rubbed up against him. The blond rolled his eyes and looked past Steve and Tony, spotting Bucky Barnes carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder. Steel-blue eyes met with his and held his gaze.

 _God_ , Why was the alpha so...so _tempting_?

Clint wanted to go greet him the way Tony greeted Steve, but it wasn’t his place. They weren’t together. Bucky was _not_ his alpha. So instead he pulled his gaze away from Bucky to smile at his best friend, Nat, who was giving him a knowing look. Of course she was. The alpha woman knew him better than anyone. She’d be the first to pick up on any crushes Clint may or may not have developed.

“Wanna be my target for target practice? Paintball-style.” Clint asked.

She smirked, “You say that as if you have a chance at landing a hit on me.” she said, clearly accepting the challenge despite just getting back from a mission.

It’d be a good distraction—no matter which of them won in the end.

* * *

Clint should have been up and starting his day hours ago. Working out in the gym before hitting up the shooting range to try and beat his personal best, and maybe try out the new bow he’d gotten. It was a simple bow compared to most of his other ones, but it had come in purple, and he couldn’t resist. He had tested it before buying it, of course, but a few shots in the store’s small test range was not the same as really letting loose.

But instead, he had slept in, clinging to sleep as he desperately hugged his blanket which had ended up off him and wadded up sometime during the night. It was only when his bladder was screaming at him so fiercely that his dreams turned to one where he was looking for, and just could not get to a toilet no matter how hard he tried, he finally let himself give up on sleep. Not his favorite kind of dream to wake up from as he finally realized he’d been asleep the whole time rather than actually going to the bathroom. He shuffled out of bed and begrudgingly hurried across to the bathroom.

Up and vertical, he forced himself not to return to his bed, and instead opted to get ready for the day, brushing his hair and teeth, shaving the stubble that had appeared on his chin, and getting dressed in a loose T-shirt that was soft to the touch, and a comfortable pair of purple sweatpants. Finally, he shuffled to his kitchenette, putting coffee on before getting Lucky his breakfast as the dog sat, tail thumping against the floor. 

Such a good boy, not being pushy even though it was later than usual. Best dog ever. Always so loving.

When the coffee was done, he transferred it from the pot into his favorite mug and took a sip, foregoing what he normally put in the drink for the pure, uncut flavor of ‘ _wake the fuck up, Barton_ ’. He then mosied out onto his balcony, intending to sit and watch the city pigeons flutter and coo about high above the busy city far below Avenger Tower.

But that morning it felt too—open, and unease twisted in his gut, making him turn right back around and head inside once more.

He found himself pacing back and forth across the apartment, sipping his coffee as it slowly grew to wandering from room to room. When he reached his bedroom for the third time, he glanced over at his unkempt bed.

No, no, that wouldn’t do.

He set down his mug on the side table and reached over to tug the blanket, wiggling it a bit and dropping it in a crescent shape on the bed, then he reached for his pillow.

And paused, halfway to it.

What was—why was he..? Leaving his bed a mess in the morning was normal. He didn’t ever bother with trying to make it or..no, he wasn’t quite making the _bed_ , was he? Not with the blanket still twisted rather than spread out like a lazy attempt at some home decor magazine setup. This was more a...

He turned on his heel and rushed over to the messy desk in his computer room, shoving paperwork from SHIELD he was already late in submitting aside until he found his planner. It was a simple and old fashioned paper one, and if Tony ever saw it, he’d be forcing Clint into an upgrade. But he had a digital one for work stuff already. This one was personal and only was used to track one thing. 

He flipped it open and counted the days from the last day marked with a red X, to the day that it was according to the date displayed on his computer screen.

Oh. _Ohh_ , that’s why. Of course. Fuck, he hated how he always forgot and it snuck up on him every time. And here he was, _yet again_ , surprised to find himself uneasy about open spaces, sleeping in far too long, and unknowingly giving into the urge to start _nesting_.

He was in _preheat_.

Which also meant he had only a few precious hours at most to gather his nesting supplies and lock himself away.

Maybe see about getting some easy food options delivered.

Oh, and definitely getting Nat to dogsit Lucky.

Did he have enough absorbent pads after his last heat?

Okay, so he definitely was not ready for his heat...again.

* * *

Clint shifted his weight from one leg to another as he stood in the laundry room of the shared living floor of Avenger Tower, looking at the different baskets of unwashed clothes. One or two for each apartment occupied by a member of the team.

The bot Tony had designed to handle the chore was busy whirring around as it folded clothes belonging to Steve. It was an impressive thing, and Clint was glad it had already finished his load, which now sat pinched between his hip and hand. Yet he lingered there, having gotten what he had come for, but taking pause as he eyed the dirty laundry. 

He had, in the past, taken one of Nat's shirts when he'd started to find himself nesting. His best friend being fine with it as long as it wasn't one of her favorites. Her familiar scent brought him comfort while he was locked away in his room, suffering his heat alone. But as he had reached down to her basket to snatch up one of her plain black shirts, he had caught a whiff of another's scent. 

Right beside her basket was Bucky's, and over the past few months the omega had developed a crush on the soldier assassin. And oh, how that alpha's scent _tempted_ the preheated omega. 

But he shouldn't. He knew that. He didn't have Bucky's permission, and wasn't it some sort of violation that only a creeper would do? Take a man's dirty laundry for his own use of shoving his nose into it? Yeah, no, he definitely couldn't take a shirt to squirrel away in his nest.

And yet, he found himself holding one of the alpha's shirts, rubbing the material between his fingers as he brought it up to his nose and—

"What are you doing?"

Shit. Fuck. Busted.

“Not being creepy, I swear!” Clint gasped as he dropped the shirt, turning around as it fell half in Bucky’s basket and half in Nat’s.

“Not...being creepy.” the alpha repeated before moving into the laundry room and bending over to pick up the shirt Clint had been sniffing. He turned around, looking at the omega with a raised eyebrow as he held the shirt of guilt up between them, and Clint fixed his eyes on his toes, shame flushing his cheeks.

“Sorry…”

Bucky continued to look at Clint, his steel-blue eyes studying him before he turned and shoved the shirt back in his dirty clothes and dug around in it a little before pulling out another shirt and setting it into Clint’s basket.

The omega looked up in surprise, any words he tried to let out getting lost on his tongue.

Bucky shrugged, “You’re nesting right? This shirt would be better for your scenting needs. The first one I only wore for a half hour before Stark stumbled and spilled his coffee on me.”

“Oh, um, but…”

“I’m not going to deny a cute omega like you something so simple as a used shirt for comfort during their heat, Barton.” he rested his flesh hand on Clint’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing gently along the side of his neck, “Bring it back to me after your heat and we’ll talk then.”

Bucky smirked at the stupefied look Clint was giving him. After all, Bucky wasn’t oblivious like Steve had been around Tony before they finally got together. He never reacted outwardly, but he did notice how every time he caught Clint’s gaze, the omega’s scent would spike with the unmistakable smell of attraction. It was faint, but it _was_ there and it caught Bucky’s attention every time. But it seemed that Clint _was_ as oblivious as Steve; as he never seemed to realize just how much he was giving away in moments like that, or how Bucky had been letting out hints of interest of his own. Nothing direct, of course, Bucky didn’t have the confidence he once boasted before the war and Hydra and losing his own mind and memories and struggling to gain them back and find a sense of self once more. He’d come out another person in the end of it all.

However, in moments like this, Clint was the most oblivious, it seemed. Bucky was being the most obvious as any other little hint that he had tried dropping, yet Clint still looked stunned and confused. He should just come out and say something, but as always, something was holding him back.

“Um, thanks.” Clint blushed, looking at the shirt now sitting on top of his clean laundry.

“Any time. But you know,” Bucky stepped closer and leaned down to his ear, “You should hurry along. Your scent is getting stronger so I don’t think you have much time left.”

“R-right, of course! I—I’ll see you after, then.”

“I’ll see you after.” Bucky promised with a nod, and Clint turned to hurry away.

Once alone and walking through the hall, Clint ran the fingers of his free hand over the edge of Bucky’s shirt in fondness before he grabbed it up and brought it up to his nose.

 _Oh_.

The scent made his knees go _weak_.

Bucky was really a nice alpha despite the sad but hard expression he always wore, and Clint found himself looking forward to when his heat broke and he’d be able to find out exactly why the alpha had given him a shirt while looking at him so _gently_. And amusedly. He had a look of gentle amusement? Maybe, it was difficult to concentrate with how fuzzy his mind was becoming as his preheat started subsiding into heat.

But yes, he was excited to figure out what that look meant, and it wasn’t just because his body was starting to shift away from preheat and into the throbbing, burning pain of _need_ and giving his mind ideas of what it could mean physically.

Well, okay, maybe that was part of it… Fuck, he wanted the full Bucky there in his nest with him.

He flung himself into his apartment, slamming the door behind him as he made a beeline for his bedroom where he had his nest started, dropping his laundry basket on the floor next to the door and snatching up Bucky’s shirt to bring it to his nose again as he wiggled out of his clothes. Then he dove into the nest he had tucked up into the corner of the room, burrowing down into it with the scent of Bucky. He shuffled further into the nest he’d built up with his limited supply of nesting blankets and pillows. He took a moment to shift things around until it all felt comfortable and he was able to just curl up with the scent of the _mate_ he dreamed of, a deep moan of _want_ escaping him, and letting himself wonder if it’d be worth investing in more nesting supplies to expand his nest next time… Imagining how Bucky would look pressed down into the purple pillows, hair spread out around his head; body bare and just waiting to help calm the fire that burned inside Clint.

With a curse, he shoved his face into Bucky’s shirt and reached down to touch himself. His heat hadn’t fully kicked in quite yet, but his mind kept imagining things that only made him want to start early.

* * *

“You’re helpless.” Steve grinned, looking across the balcony at Bucky who was sitting precariously on the ledge with his fluffy white cat, Alpine, laying across his lap, purring under his fingers as he rubbed them through her fur in the way she liked best.

“No I’m not.”

“You’re pining when it’s so obvious to everyone he likes you.”

“I’m not pining, Stevie, I just...I want to court him right, and I can’t remember how to do that. It’s been so long since before we went off to war and I was picking up beta girls and omegas left and right.”

“You can start by showing him you’re interested, Buck.”

“You’re giving me dating advice, Stevie? I had to get you all your dates back before, well, everything!” he gestured with his metal hand at nothing in particular, “And even then your dates never ended great. You left me with two cute beta girls wanting to dance, once. Do you know how difficult it had been to take them both dancing without my...what do they call it these days? Wingman? They both ended up bored of me before long because one or the other had to wait standing alone. Having two girls on my arm wasn’t as thrilling as you might think, Stevie.”

“I’m also the only one of us now who is bonded. Trust me, show him you like him, and he’ll come crawling to you with _that look_ only omegas seem to be able to make.”

Bucky sighed, letting his head fall back as he looked up at the sky, “I have.”

“You have? When?”

“Yeah, At least I think so. Earlier today, actually. I found him in preheat and I—I gave him one of my shirts for his nest...you know, for scenting reasons. He looked so cute with flushed cheeks… Stop looking at me with that dumb smile, punk.”

“Oh come on, Bucky, let me be happy for you! You’ve had your eye on Clint for a long time, and you’re finally making your move.”

“For me it was a show of my feelings, but for him...he was just gathering nesting supplies, Steve, he was just looking for a familiar scent…”

“He normally takes one of Nat’s shirts for that, Bucky. Omegas don’t just look for a familiar scent for their heat nests, but the scent of someone they trust, who makes them feel safe, or...who they are interested in. Clint’s only ever used Nat’s scent before, and she’s his best friend. You just work with him sometimes or sit in the same room on movie night. If he took your scent over Nat’s...well, that has to mean only good things for your chances.”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m kind of a huge mess. I’m not the same guy I used to be before the war. I’m not a pretty-boy smooth-talker. No omega wants an alpha like me holding them. I’m _dangerous_.”

“Pretty sure that’s a bonus in Barton’s book. Plus, I’m not sure if you noticed, but he’s a pretty big mess himself, and he’s probably never been that cute timid omega type we had back in the forties. One time after a battle I literally found him in a dumpster. He wouldn’t be looking for a forties playboy. And that's not the Bucky he looks at when his scent spikes with interest. He’s looking at _you_ . The Bucky you are _now_. He never even knew the old you.”

“Clint’s not a mess.”

“Buck, he had a pasta stain on his shirt before he spilled coffee all down himself the last time he came down for a communal breakfast. He somehow got syrup in his hair and he wasn’t even eating the pancakes.”

“He was obviously saving it all for later, you asshole.” Bucky said, shoving at Steve’s shoulder, making him laugh.

Steve continued to smile as he sobered and took on a more serious but gentle tone, “I know you still struggle with letting yourself be happy, Buck, but you have a good thing going here. Don’t overthink it and back out before his heat breaks and you have the chance to talk to him about everything.”

“I can’t decide what’s worse to deal with. You as a tiny punk running around getting into fights all the time, or you as a mated stud-punk dishing out dating advice.” Bucky said, making Steve laugh again, which he smirked in response to.

* * *

Nat walked from the elevator towards the door of Clint’s apartment, Lucky trotting tiredly, but happily next to her on his bright purple leash.

It was the day Clint’s heat was due to break, and she knew he’d be tired from the experience, so she had taken the dog to the dog park to let him run off his energy with the other dogs. It wasn’t her favorite thing to do, but Clint always appreciated not having to take Lucky out for a walk before he’d recovered and was fully back to being himself. Plus it ensured that the dog would flop down for a nap as soon as he was back home in Clint’s apartment.

Reaching his door, she pressed the button for the hearing impaired doorbell to let him know she was coming in, then she paused a moment to allow him time to get ready for the visit if he wasn’t already decent. Finally, she opened the door and took the leash off Lucky, watching him pad inside and over to the dog bed that was set up near the couch.

“Clint?” She called out, hanging the leash on a peg by the door and closing the door behind her.

The apartment smelled strongly of omegan heat, and the female alpha held her breath as she moved to the sliding glass door to the balcony and tugged it wide open to air the apartment out. Wondering why Clint hadn’t already started to air out the place, she stood in the open door to let the wind blow in a bit before she moved to the bedroom. The door was open and Clint sat on the edge of his nest, hair still wet from a shower, and supporting a fresh set of pajamas. His hearing aids were still sitting in their place on his bedside table, which explained why he never answered her when she called out to him, and he was looking down at a shirt held in his hands. She moved in close, touching his shoulder lightly to let him know she was there, and then she waited.

After a moment Clint sighed and shifted his gaze up to her, though his face was still angled down towards the shirt. “This can only mean one thing, right? That he gave me this for my nest?”

She leaned in closer, sniffing the air around Clint and trying to filter through the still too-strong scent of Clint’s heat. Under it all was the faint smell of Bucky.

Ah, that’s why she hadn’t found one of her own shirts missing. Clint had gotten his hands on a better one for his scenting needs.

“ _Why don’t you talk to him and find out for sure_ ?” she signed to him and he looked up at her with big eyes. “ _Don’t give me that look. The man’s hard to read so you’ll just have to take a chance and ask him if he offered his scent as a friend or as something more. You’ve never been a shy withdrawn omegan wallflower before, why start now_?”

“I’ve never been helplessly in love with an alpha before, either, yet here I am.”

“ _No excuse. Now put your ears on and go see if Barnes will kiss you like the kick-ass omega I know you are_.”

“I can’t wait until tomorrow?”

“ _If you sleep on it, you might lose your motivation_.”

“But I still have to get my nesting stuff to the wash and remake my bed with fresh sheets, and air out my apartment and...”

He trailed off when Nat started signing again.

“ _Go. I’ll take care of things here for you. Just this once._ ”

Clint’s shoulders finally relaxed as he gave in and nodded, “Okay, okay, I’ll go talk to him. Thanks, Nat.” He kissed her cheek and reached over to grab his hearing aids, fitting them in place as he walked out of the room.

Nat shook her head as she watched him leave, a faint smirk on her lips, “What am I going to do with him…”

“Love me and buy me pizza!” Clint called back over his shoulder.

“It’s not my job to spoil you, brat!”

* * *

Sucking in a breath, Clint raised a hand and rapped firmly on the door to Bucky’s apartment, then he waited, holding his breath and bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. Normally for a full day after his heat ended he had no energy, but it seemed that his nerves were a blessing in disguise to his energy level—at least for the moment as he stood in anticipation as to what would happen when Bucky opened the door.

After a moment, the door still hadn’t opened so he knocked again with a frown. Was Bucky off somewhere? The gym working out or the range for target practice? Even out with Steve for some sort of alpha bonding time or whatever they did instead of cuddle like omegas liked to do with each other? Maybe they had growling contest for dominance or something. He had no idea how alphas acted when there weren't any omegas or betas around, and he knew Nat would only fabricate something just to mess with him so if he ever said anything to any other alpha he’d only make a fool of himself for her amusement. But the growling contest seemed possible if he thought about old stereotypes. After all, omega cuddle nests are a stereotype that is still very much a thing.

Clint couldn’t help but chuckle as he imagined all the alpha members of the team standing around trying to out-growl each other.

Well, wherever Bucky was, growling at Steve or not, it was clear he wasn’t in his private apartment. Clint stepped back from the door and looked over his shoulder at the next door.

Technically, Steve had moved in with Tony in the penthouse above, but the apartment across from Bucky’s was still Steve’s, whether he was living there or not. And it wasn’t completely unheard of that Steve and Bucky could be hanging out in the mostly empty space instead of Bucky’s place. Strange choice, but still possible.

The omega moved to the door and tried knocking.

Nothing; no one came to answer that door, either, as he assumed would be the case.

With a sigh, Clint slumped his shoulders and looked down at the carefully folded (but still needing a good wash) shirt that he held. He knew he should have it washed before returning it, but some part of him deep inside wanted Bucky to smell the scent of his heat mixed into the alpha’s smell, see how good they scented together.

“Hey, J? Where’s Bucky?”

“Sergeant Barnes has slipped out onto the roof, Agent Barton.” the AI’s voice sounded through the concealed speakers in the ceiling. “He is alone.”

“Thank you, oh great all-knowing voice!” Clint said, moving back to the elevators.

When Clint reached the roof, he immediately turned towards the place with the best shadows. Having been an assassin spy himself, the omega knew the appeal of becoming a shadow—or slipping through the air ducts, but maybe the second was just him—to be left alone to one’s own thoughts. He felt a little guilty for intruding if Bucky was up there so no one would bother him, but he also knew that if he did not make his move soon, he’d chicken out, and that— Well, he was pretty sure if he did that, then Nat would take things into her own hands and that was a much more frightening thought than just confronting the Winter Soldier himself. Besides, JARVIS hadn’t told him that Bucky wished to be alone, only that he _was_ alone. And Jarvis was good about respecting people’s requests to be left alone unless there was an emergency reason for someone to interrupt.

Clint’s gut feeling on where to find the alpha had been right, and he found the alpha sitting in the shadows of a cramped space hunched over a notebook as he scribbled unseen words across the crisp page he was on.

“Mind if I join you, Ghostwriter?”

Bucky looked up at Clint where he stood on top of the wall Bucky was leaning back against. He looked startled before he relaxed, “I’m impressed, there’s not many who can sneak up on me, Barton. What are you doing out here?”

“Looking for you, honestly.” Clint hopped down into the cramped space and crouched down to be more level with the alpha, “Hope you weren’t here to hide away from everyone.”

“Just Stevie, actually.“ Bucky smirked, “He’s been a bit pushy lately.”

“Only lately? The man’s practically the overbearing father of the team!”

“Well less father-like and more annoying little shit of a best friend-like.” the alpha chuckled.

“There is absolutely nothing ‘little’ about that man.”

“He used to be a lot smaller,” Bucky shrugged, “Easy to forget he’s bigger than me now when he’s not physically present to show off those shoulders.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine him as smaller.”

“He was so small and scrawny that he was often mistaken for an omega if people didn’t get a whiff of his scent.” the man laughed before closing the notebook and looking at Clint. 

“So what were you writing? You don’t strike me as the type to keep a diary.”

Bucky shrugged, “Therapist has me writing shit down as a coping device.”

“Does it actually work? She suggested the same to me a while back, but I never actually tried it. I just...deal with the nightmares and shit as it comes, you know?”

Another shrug, “Haven’t been trying it long enough to know for sure. But I’ll let you know if I figure it out.” He tapped his pen on his knee a few times before speaking again. 

“So, uh...your heat broke? I don’t mean to be rude! I just can’t imagine any omega, even one as tough as you, coming out here in the open while in heat… I mean, I’m not trying to ask or talk about your heat, that’d be...ill-mannered and personal and—”

“Yeah, it broke a few hours ago, or so. Got a nice long bath and everything after. I should smell like shampoo, not heat, you know.” Clint cut the rambling alpha off with a smirk. “And for the record, I don’t mind you mentioning my heat like that.”

Bucky’s face was red. “O-oh. Well, in my defense, you are up-wind from me so I can’t smell you—shampoo or otherwise.”

“Alright, I’ll accept that excuse.” Clint said before holding up the borrowed shirt, “I came to give this back—I can clean it if you want, of course! But I—I just wanted to let you know I really appreciate you lending it to me. It helped—a lot.”

“I’m glad I could help like that...Clint.” Bucky said, trying out the omega’s first name for once. It made the omega blush hard and dark.

He let out an awkward and obviously fake cough, “Thanks, Bar—Bucky? Bucky.”

“You can call me James.” the alpha said, reaching over to take back his shirt and holding it in his lap.

 _No one_ called Bucky Barns by his given name. They all called him by his last name or followed Steve’s lead and used his nickname of Bucky. So being told to use a name that no one else ever used was...was it nice? Confusing? Maybe both. Definitely both.

“James, then. Thanks, James.”

Bucky smiled at that and looked up at a lonely cloud drifting against the blue sky.

“Why’d you do it?” Clint asked after the silence stretched on between them.

“Do what?”

“Lend me you scent for my heat? I just want to be clear on your intentions because I don’t want to settle on a wrong conclusion and embarrass myself, you know? I’ve been thinking about it all week—well, when I was able to think of anything, that is, and I—just want to be sure.”

Bucky hummed, “Isn’t it normal for an alpha to want to give the omega they care for whatever they can to help them through their heat cycle?”

“Oh, wow. Okay, so it totally is what I thought, wasn’t it?”

“And you accepted, does that mean what I think it does?”

Clint chewed on his lip as he tried to gather his answer, but it still came out as a squeaky “Yes.” He cleared his throat and tried again in a much stronger tone, “Yes, I’m interested in you— _very_ interested. Have been for a while now.”

“You know, I _thought_ I could smell attraction in your scent every time you looked at me.” Bucky teased.

“You could smell it and still had to ask?”

“I’m not exactly the desirable alpha I used to be.” Bucky shrugged, “I’ve been second-guessing myself all week.”

“Oh, well, stop doing that, alpha.” Clint smirked as he crawled forward, his hands bracing himself on Bucky’s thighs before their lips met in a kiss.

Bucky didn’t hold back once their lips touched, his metal hand moving to place an overly-gentle grip on Clint's upper arm while the other caressed his jaw as it slipped back behind his head to hold him in the offered kiss before he took it over, deepening it.

"Guess this makes you my boyfriend now." Clint grinned when the kiss ended and he pulled back just a little.

"Perfect." The alpha smiled, leaning in to take a second kiss from the omega's lips before pulling back and reaching over to grab the bag he had sitting nearby, “It also makes this less awkward.”

Opening it up, he pulled out a little purple giftbag with white tissue paper sticking out the top. The bag was a bit crumpled, but still did it’s job as the alpha held it out to the omega.

“You got me a gift? But it’s not even close to my birthday…” Clint said, taking the surprise offered out to him.

Bucky shrugged, “I don’t know much if it’s still done, but back before the war and Hydra, and...everything, it was common for an alpha to gift the omega they liked with courting gifts to show their interest before things got serious.”

“Oh. That happens less now, so I didn’t even think of that.” Clint said, looking at the giftbag in his hands. 

“You can see what’s inside, you know. It’s not just a bag of that tissue wrap.”

“Just let me sit here a moment to enjoy the idea that the alpha whose scent I’ve masterbated to for a whole week is giving me a surprise courting gift.”

Bucky’s face turned redder than Clint had ever seen anyone’s face get. It caused the omega to grin. “What? We’re dating now. I’m not going to pretend I used your scent to calm me during the down times of my heat like I used to use Nat’s scent! No shame in admitting I used yours during the needy times.”

“And I spent all week trying _not_ to think about what you could be doing at any given moment.” Bucky said.

“Maybe next time you won’t have to imagine it.” Clint purred in his ear before sitting back, crossing his legs, and opening the gift.

“A box of chocolate and soap? Odd combination.” Clint smiled, pulling out the boxed chocolates and a rather fancy bar of soap. He brought the soap up to his nose to smell it.

The poor alpha’s face seemed like it’d never return it it’s normal color as he shifted, “Back in the 40’s they said that chocolate helps an omega regain their energy after a heat, no idea if it's true or not—and you know, alpha locker-room talk about omegas and how they…like to have a nice bath with some nice smelling soap to calm down afterwards…or whatever, and—I'm sorry, it's stupid, I'm stupid, I haven't tried this in a long time.”

“It’s not stupid, and it’s certainly not wrong. This is very sweet of you, thank you.” Clint said more gently, moving to sit in Bucky’s lap. "I love that you thought to get me a little aftercare kit instead of anything suggestive any of my exes would've ever given me."

“If they couldn’t think to provide care, then they didn’t deserve you.”

“Damn right about that. Assholes, the lot of them.” Clint smelled the relaxing scent of the soap again, smiling slightly, “...I wish I had waited to bathe after my heat. This would have been a lot better than my usual body wash. “

“You can save it for next time...or just pretend you haven’t washed already.” Bucky suggested, nuzzling his nose affectionately behind Clint’s ear.

“I’ll save it.” Clint decided, “I want to use it for the first time right after my heat breaks. Then I’ll have this soap’s scent on me when I find you to cuddle afterwards.” he smiled.

“And I’ll have more chocolates waiting.” Bucky promised. "Also, I think we're being watched."

"We're totally being watched. No place is safe for a private conversation around here. Too many of us are super spies." Clint confirmed, "We know you're there, Nat."

"I just didn't want to interrupt how adorable you two are being." She said stepping into view. "With your soap and chocolates."

"No making fun of my soap and chocolates!" Clint grinned, "They make me feel special."

"I'll always poke fun at you." She smirked, "We're family."

"I'd complain but you're a better sister than the brother Barney had turned into."

"I love you too. But I thought you two would like to know there's pizza in the commons before it's gone."

"That'd be a crime if I didn't get some!" Clint pouted, standing up. "J doesn't let me order pizza during my heat."

"Better get you some before you go crazy, then." Bucky smiled, standing up and gathering his stuff and shoving it all in his bag, pausing when he got to the shirt Clint had returned to him. Glancing over his shoulder he made sure the other two assassins were distracted before he brought it up to his nose and took a deep breath of what was Clint's heat scent.

It went straight to his knot, and he bit back a groan of pleasure. His omega smelled so _good_ with the intensity of heat spicing up his already tempting scent. Giving into the temptation right there had been a mistake, and he forced himself to shove the shirt into his bag and zip it closed. It removed the temptation, but did nothing for the pronounced bulge in the crotch of his dark colored jeans.

“You coming, James?” Clint called, looking back over his shoulder at the alpha, his gift bag dangling from his fingers.

“Yeah, just making sure I got everything that’d blow away in the wind if I forgot it up here.” He half fibbed, turning to join them with holding his duffle bag conveniently so it’d block his crotch. “Run along ahead and grab a few slices before it gets cold.”

Clint left Nat’s side to take Bucky’s hand with a smile, “I’ll risk cold pizza to be able to walk in with you and announce our updated relationship to the rest of the group.”

“I was going to stop by my apartment to drop things off…”

“Hmm? Oh.” Clint’s eyes widened as he caught a whiff of Bucky’s scent tinted with the spice of arousal, “You...you smelled it, didn’t you? The shirt?”

Bucky’s face flushed a deep red.

Clint chuckled and waved a hand, “Nah, I understand. I did give it to you before washing it in hopes that you’d get a whiff and decide you liked me, after all, just didn’t expect you to sniff it out here. I’d offer to help but I just can’t handle it so soon after my heat. How about you go take care of it and I’ll grab some pizza and bring it up to your place to share once you’ve taken care of your little issue?”

“I like that idea better.” Bucky nodded, letting go of Clint’s hand and gently touching his cheek under a thin, mostly-healed cut that no longer needed a bandage. “We’ll announce our relationship status later, if Nat doesn’t beat us to it.”

The omega let out a soft purr, “She’ll probably beat us to it and the others will pretend they don’t know when we tell them. We’ll get to see their bad over-acting.” He smiled and popped up to kiss Bucky’s cheek before hurrying off to catch up to Nat.

Bucky smiled, watching his omega go.

Something special had started that day, and pure happiness swelled in his chest for the first time in he didn’t know how long; drowning out the underlying pain and anger left within him by the violation that was his time in Hydra’s grasp. He’d always have to deal with those ghosts of his past, but he also got to keep this promise of happiness in his future.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
